A Night Out
by Deadly Diva
Summary: Even in a world where identities are hidden and truths unknown, you can find something real. [ONE-SHOT]


_I wrote this in response to a silent fic challenge posed by crystalrose on AI. So guess what kiddies, there will be no formal dialogue. Remember that before you start screaming that no one's saying anything. That's the way it's supposed to be. I hope that I have conveyed all the thoughts, feelings and yes, conversations that take place. Let me know what you think._

_Deadly Diva_

* * *

Usagi glided the eye shadow applicator over her lids. It was much more effort to be a dark fairy than she thought. She blinked her eyes a few times to see whether the desired effect had been achieved. The fair-haired woman shook her head and reached for the make-up remover. As she lifted a moistened cotton ball to her eyelid, a blood-curdling scream broke through the techno music that was playing in the background. Only one person would have the audacity to startle Usagi while she was holding chemicals near her eyes. Through the bathroom mirror, she could see Rei demanding to know that she was about to do.

Usagi tried to explain that the blue-green eye shadow was not working for her. She wanted Rei to understand that for the first time the pure and innocent Usagi was going to be a creature of the shadows. This was something that she had to get just right. Usagi didn't want people to think that she was just playing dress up. She wanted to become a dark fairy -- wicked, mysterious and extremely sexy.

Rei rolled her eyes. She was tired of hearing about the blasted dark fairy costume. For the last week, all Usagi talked about was how amazing her costume was. Rei got a play-by-play on every aspect from the choosing of the wings to the false eyelashes that matched the rhinestone-covered shoes. Her only saving grace was the party was in a few hours and Usagi would not be able to annoy her with talk of dark fairies and glitter.

As Usagi rambled on, Rei snatched the cotton ball from Usagi. Assuring her friend that her make-up was flawless, Rei left the bathroom to finish putting on her costume. Usagi took another look in the mirror and sighed. It wasn't going to get much better than what she had done, so she applied the thick black rhinestone studded lashes that matched her shoes so well.

An hour later, Usagi and Rei were ready to leave their shared apartment. Usagi laughed when Rei emerged from her room dressed in full Sailor Mars regalia. Rei snorted and informed her black-clad friend that many people thought that she would make a great Sailor Mars. Usagi laughed it off, making comments about grown women parading around like teenaged superheroes. Rei stuck out her tongue just like she did when she and Usagi were in high school. Usagi smiled. It was nice to know that no matter how old they got, they could still revert back to irrational adolescent behaviors.

Rei walked to the door and twisted the knob. Usagi yelled in protest. Both she and Rei were wearing a less than respectable amount of clothing. There was no room to hold the essentials, like money and identification. Rei huffed and told Usagi to go get her black sequined evening bag with the thin shoulder strap. Usagi didn't want to carry a purse. Muttering under her breath about how the real Sailor Mars would be able to put their things in her subspace pocket, Usagi reminded Rei that a purse didn't exactly go with the wings. Rei just screamed at her blond companion to get the purse and stormed out of the apartment. Usagi stomped her foot…then went to get the aforementioned purse.

Usagi's black sport utility vehicle pulled into the parking lot of the nightclub. She rolled down her window as a short chubby man began speaking to her. Eventually, she got the idea what it was he wanted. The attendant asked for six dollars. Rei scrunched up her face. She thought it was ridiculous to charge six dollars to park in an uncovered lot with an elderly man as its only protection. Usagi shook her head and pulled the requested amount from the ashtray. Both of them knew that on-street parking was a rare find. It was even more rare to find a spot on high volume nights like Halloween.

Everyone and their mother was engaging in all manner of debauchery. The street were littered devils, angels, soldiers and a really cute doctor. Rei made her way to the doctor's side as Usagi realized she might need more cash. She looked around. There was an ATM in the vicinity; she simply had to find it. The object of her obsession was a mere quarter of a block away from the club. Usagi waved at Rei and rushed toward the maker of dreams and dasher of hopes.

After a few steps in the rhinestone-covered heels, Usagi realized that her beautiful shoes were not made for running. She slowed to a sultry strut that caught the eye of many a person outside the club. Oblivious, she waited for her turn at the ATM. Though it was unseasonably warm for the end of October, a cool breeze caused her to shiver a bit. Her thoughts went to the shawl left on the bed. She could have worn it into the club and then checked it. But who checks a shawl? Usagi cocked her head to see what was taking the guy at the ATM so long. Either he had money in the account or he didn't. Usagi never saw the need to linger if there was no money there. He should move on and let her get her cash. After a long and chilly three minutes, Usagi got her turn.

She walked into the ATM vestibule cautiously. There were two young men outside talking and Usagi wasn't sure of their intentions. She heard them commenting about her costume. One could never be too careful when out at night. She looked over her shoulder and saw one of the guys quickly turn away. Usagi smiled to herself. They were nothing more than overgrown frat boys, and absolutely no threat. A few swift keystrokes later, Usagi had the currency she needed to enjoy her evening. She tucked the crisp new twenty-dollar bills into her purse and headed toward the club.

The pulsating drumbeats bounced off Usagi. The air was thick with energy, desire, and good old-fashioned lust. And Usagi was at the center of it all. It didn't take long for the other club patrons to notice her. Who could miss her with black shimmery wings that were nearly as tall as she was? Usagi had only been at Gotham for an hour, but already she was the club's newest darling. She walked the floor like a pro, winking, smiling and doling out terms of endearment. Every woman was a star and every man was her sweetheart.

She stood at the bar trying to get the cute bartender's attention. All Usagi wanted was a Stoli Razz and sprite. She didn't think that was too much to ask for. After a couple of minutes, the bartender, who identified himself as Rick, served Usagi her drink. As she reached for her purse, he put his hand on her shoulder. Some guy at the other end of the bar paid for the drink. Usagi leaned over and took a peek. She silently prayed that it wasn't some ugly sweaty middle-aged guy. There was always one of them in the club trying to pick up girls half their age. Usagi couldn't figure out why the just didn't go to a more age appropriate place.

Something rubbed against her eyelid and Usagi started blinked furiously; her false eyelashes felt like they were coming loose. She subtly pressed it back into place. As she lifted her glass to thank her benefactor, she bumped her wings into something, or rather someone. Usagi giggled, placing her hand on the offended person's shoulder. She managed to squeak out an apology. The young man turned around and Usagi's laughter ceased. He was beautiful. Even though he chose to forego wearing a costume, he was magnificent nonetheless. Long platinum blond hair accentuated a strong face and glacier blue eyes. Usagi was mesmerized. Not trusting her hormones, she excused herself.

He reached out to grab her; he needed her in his life. There was something about the black-clad woman that was calling to him. It wasn't the strapless dress or the heels. In the few short seconds they interacted, he felt like she could see into the depths of his soul. But alas, it was not to be. His dark fairy had slipped from his grasp. Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair. It was then that he remembered that his hair was not his own.

A pair of hands adjusted the wig that was threatening to fall off. Kunzite once again reminded Mamoru that he was wearing a head full of horsehair as he returned the hairpiece to its proper position. Mamoru had no tolerance for his temporarily raven-haired friend. If it had not been for Kunzite's idea to dress up as each other, his fairy would not have bolted the way she did. Mamoru knew he looked like a circus freak with white-blond hair and pale blue contacts. No one in their right mind would buy that someone with skin dark as his had such hair and eyes.

Mamoru sighed as he lost Usagi in the crowd. He turned and glared at Kunzite. The object of Mamoru's disdain assured him that it would not be hard to find the elusive fairy. There weren't that many people wearing huge black wings. Kunzite suggested that Mamoru walk about the club. He was bound to find her or someone who had seen her. Mamoru continued to glare, realizing that this was the only way that he'd ever see her again.

It was late in the evening, or early in the morning. It depended on who was asked. Gotham was crowded beyond belief. Mamoru was having a difficult time navigating through the crowd. As he pushed his way past a pair of drag queens, he thought of his fairy and her wings. It would be extremely problematic for the fair-haired pixie to get through the crowd without hitting everyone she came near. The most logical place for her to have gone is the bar on the lower level. Since the DJ was upstairs, most people stayed there. There would not nearly as many people for her to apologize to if she went downstairs.

Mamoru walked down the staircase when he felt someone grab his shoulder. A tall awkward looking woman was eyeing him hungrily. Her obnoxious red hair and matching dress were enough to make him want to forcefully expel the contents of his stomach. Mamoru attempted to excuse himself, but the woman would have no part of that. He tried explaining that he was trying to find his girlfriend and she would be upset if he took too long. The repugnant redhead laughed. She did not believe that he was trying to find anyone. In fact, she had been watching Mamoru all night. The only person that she saw him with was a tall dark haired man. There was no reason for Mamoru to be embarrassed. He was among like-minded individuals. The redhead placed her hand on Mamoru's chest as a gesture of understanding and good faith.

Mamoru stumbled as he realized what the redhead, whose had been called Beryl by an equally obnoxious woman with bright green hair, was implying. Beryl caught Mamoru before he went tumbling down the stairs. He froze as he felt something pressing on his leg. He slowly turned to face Beryl, who once again reminded him that he was among friends. Mamoru cringed and sprinted down the stairs.

Damn Kunzite for suggesting this place. Mamoru's night was going from bad to worse. What would make her, no him, think that he went that way? Mamoru reflexively went to run his fingers through his hair-- his hair. Damned wig. Mamoru was about to tear the offensive thing from his head when he saw her. She was standing at the less than crowded bar flanked by two overly eager guys. Mamoru felt something pulling at his heart. Mamoru wanted to swoop in and save her. However, closer examination showed that she needed no such help. Sighing, he realized that he missed his chance. Mamoru slowly removed the wig from his head and began walking away.

Usagi had grown weary of the mundane conversation of Mario and Dan. She liked being told that she was beautiful, but hearing it said ten times in the last ten minutes was a bit much. Initially, Usagi thought that Mario was a great way to distract herself from the blond guy on the upper level. It had proven to be one of her less than bright ideas. Mario put his arm around Usagi's shoulder, ushering her to a more comfortable area of the lounge.

Mario had one shot too many and Usagi did not have the energy or the urge to fight off a drunken suitor. Her mind ordered her eyes to search for a way of escape. It was at the base of the stairs that she saw him. He was tall, dark and handsome. Most importantly, he seemed to have an imposing physique.

Usagi called out to the handsome stranger, even though she did not know his name. The blaring sounds from the nearby speakers drowned out Usagi's words. She knew that would happen. In fact, she counted on it. Without the thump of the bass lines, Mario would have never fallen victim to Usagi's switch and ditch. He never saw it coming. Usagi wriggled away from Mario and speed strutted to the stairs, all the while waving and promising to catch up with him later.

Mamoru felt a slender arm link with his. Silently, he prayed that Beryl had not found him again. He let out a relieved breath when a black wing poked him in the side. As he looked down, he could see her smiling up at him. She wanted him to play decoy long enough for some guy to get the hint that she was taken. Mamoru was more than glad to assist. Mamoru smiled to himself. He had spent the entire night searching for her, only to have her come to him on her own. Mamoru introduced himself, explaining why he had a mass of platinum hair hanging out his back pocket. He took his fairy by the hand and proceeded to head back to the upper level.

Usagi giggled more than she should have as Mamoru explained the wig. She gotten herself into a predicament trying to avoid the very person who had been her salvation.

As the duo reached the first landing, a striking young woman with long dark hair ran up to them. She was rambling about some guy who had the audacity to show up with another girl. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she insisted that they leave since the night had been ruined. Mamoru watched as his dark fairy poised herself to disappear again. She went into her purse and produced a key ring. She handed her disheartened friend the keys and cocked her head to the side. The raven haired beauty raised an eyebrow, then left. Mamoru had no idea what just transpired in the last few seconds. All he cared about was that his fairy had not left.

In his blissful state, he never saw her go for the cell phone at his waist. She busied herself pressing buttons. Mamoru eyed her curiously. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Mamoru. It wasn't chaste, nor was it wanton. It was a promise of a future encounter. The kiss ended almost as quickly as it began. Placing the cell phone in his hand, Mamoru's dark fairy dashed away after her friend. He looked at the screen…

_Usagi  
203-555-7463_

The night wasn't a total waste after all…

* * *

_Now that you have read, you have a duty to uphold. Read a fic. Review a fic. Revive a fandom. You know what to do._


End file.
